Sensors as such are conventional. In general, sensors are fastened to an object and measure physical variables in a surroundings of the object. Thus, for example, traffic flow sensors fastened to a post on a road measure a traffic flow on the road.
For sensors, which are fastened to an object, there is the risk that they may be stolen or damaged.